


Blessed

by silentflux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall from grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticblues (enigmaticblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts).



> For enigmaticblues's prompt of fall from grace. Written for 100_tales's prompt Together, and for paliphrase - hope.

There are days when he regrets the loss deeply, when the silence in his mind, the lack of awareness, grates and chafes. He cannot express in words how much he misses the murmur of voices, the overwhelming feeling of love, the warmth of his grace.

But then he looks over to see Dean’s smirk, and the pain dulls, the throbbing slowly disappearing until all that exists is the Impala, Dean Winchester, and the hunt. It is interesting that after millenia of never being alone, of always knowing, that he would find the uncertainty of a hunter’s life so exhilarating, the company of just one other plentiful.

He was blessed.


End file.
